His Fate
by black medusia
Summary: ace's death is unacceptable so the fates shall intervene. The parings right now are AceX OC implied Nami x Luffy and lots of funny situations. first two chapters are Luffy central but then i started added on Ace x oc a lot more. read if you dare, i tried to make it funny cuz thats what i'm best at. that and awkward situations. NOT on hiatus like i almost made it.
1. Chapter 1: will you risk it (rewritten

**Blackmedusia**

**My first one piece story**

**I can't stand the thought of Ace being dead so I am choosing a goddess to intervene in a part of the story in a unlikely way.**

**P.S.**

**Oh and if anyone has a fanfic about ace being brought to life or not dying where he did please tell me**

**Disclamer:**

**I do not own one piece.**

**links to how my character look**

**anna-** art/anna-345108900

**rose - art/rose-345108354**

**ella- art/ella-from-my-fanfic-his-fate-345107956**

**STORY STARTS NOW**

* * *

! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_ ! #$%^&*())_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+ ! #$%^&*()_+

The three Moirai (fates of time) sisters were watching time fall out of context. The fire fist was not supposed to die, he was supposed to be rescued by his little brother and eventually destroy black beard. This did not bode well for the fates. They couldn't intervene without consequences, it was the rule of the gods, and therefore they couldn't fight. Rosa (the fate of the past) asked Ella (the fate of the present)

"What's a girl gotta do to keep the world from falling into chaos?" -Rosa

"I don't know, but fate can't stay the way it is now, Right Anna– Ella

"…"

"Anna" both fates asked as they looked at her celestial chair to see her missing.

0-0 ` ` `_Blank_Time_```0-0

"ahh!" ,Ella exclaimed "Where's Anna, that completely crazy fate may be going against the other gods, or worse the rules of time"

"I'll go find her" Rosa replied as Ella kept running amuck in her crazed mind, worrying about their reckless sister.

* * *

{Meanwhile : aboard the sunny after the time skip and on their way to mermaid island a puff a smoke was shot onto the boat }

_Rosa jumped into the past and waited in a could above the battle ground, her sister was bound to show up her eventually… … … How long would this eventually be_?

Anna came out of the smoke and looked at the straw hat pirates, Smiling as she walked forward she asked "May I speak to your captain, this could be live changing!"

Luffy appeared before her and said, " I'm the captain, Monkey D Luffy"

Anna smiled and asked, "Luffy, if you had the chance would you change what happened to Ace by giving me two years of life from all your crew mates?"

Everyone froze and awaited for Luffy's answer.

.

.

.

"What, You can bring back Ace?" Luffy Exclaimed after putting the thoughts in his mind.

"No, I can send you and your crew back in time, as you are now, to make sure your brother survives."

"Why would you do that?" Robin

""How can you do that?" Usopp

"Why? Because time is against the outcome and how? Because I am the fate of the future, the third Muse of time "Anna replied to Luffy's crew mates.

Anna turned back to Luffy, "Do we have a deal?"

Luffy turned to his crew and after a while smiled.

"Yosh, lets save Ace" – Luffy

"Small little detail-"Anna butted in.

"What?" Luffy asked

"When you are sent back in time you are sent to the exact location you previously was in. So it will be only you, Luffy, who can save Ace ."

"Why?"

"It's a law of time, so no confusion can be made"

"Okay" Luffy said bluntly as Anna began to open a time portal.

**TIME PORTAL ACCIDENT TAKE ONE:**

**the straw hat pirates and Anna appeared in the middle f two dinosaurs charging each other in desert like landscpae with ginormous cacti and a blue green bay .**

**Anna laughed as she nticed her surroundings , "Opps, too far back"**

**Luffy looked confused as he asked, "Really?"**

** "I thought you just took us to little garden on accident" Zoro commented after Luffy**

**Anna smiled at that because it was almst a good excuse to use next tim but right now she felt like sh wanted to be honest, "Nope right location for Luffy, wrong time.**

**Nami and Usopp started yelling " Ahh , were being chased by Dinosaurs" as the dinosaurs got closer **

**" I'll save you Nami-" Sanji tried to say as he was overcomed by yet another nose bleed attack.**

** "Sanji, stop you'll loose too much blood" Chopper said defeated, maybe there wasn't hope for Sanji after all.**

**"well i guess we better go before we become shish-kabobs" Anna said as she activated her time transport abilities**

_Rosa is sitting watching as more and more people are injured._

_"Why is the government so horrible, No matter what time period it is, they are always evil- - - I need a drink"_

_Grabs a barrel of wine and downs it like Cana from Fairy Tail ( Anime: Fairy Tail – definitely recommended)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"When will Anna get here, if she arrives too late, Fire Fist will die"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Gah i hate all the governments they always torment the people of the past"_

**TIME PORTAL ACCIDENT TAKE :2**

**Shanks is making fun of a young Luffy about wanting to be a pirate.**

"**dammit it is still too early and this time the place is wrong" Anna yelled out in frustration.**

"**Ah, so that's Red Haired Shanks" Robin commented as she watched a younger version of her captain getting fluster**

"**time to go, if I don't hurry I won't make it in time, why can't I get it right, I am sure i'll get it right this time****"**

_Rosa is pretty buzzed as she watches Luffy and Mister Three free Ace._

_"Nice explosion, fire is so pretty- hick up"_

_Rosa reaches over and grabs the popcorn she was popping as she finishes her twelfth barrel of wine_

Anna finally arrives at the right time as white beard is about to tell his crew to evacuate.

"Alright" Anna says in joy "Time to hit the pirates"

The pirates look at her confused and wary.

"first I'll kick Usopp back to Hercules" Anna said as she kicked towards the ocean.

"Then send Robin back to her Mission" She only tabs her shoulder and Robin disappears

"Nami back to the Weather people" Nami is then thrown in the sky.

"Sanji, goes back to the cross dressers" she blows him a kiss since he was crying about his newly discovered fears.

"Robo man goes back to the frozen Robotics" She throws Franky over her shoulder.

"Zoro back to the strong monkeys" he receives a pat on the back

Chopper is then thrown like a football to the bird's nest and Brooke automatically appears upon the summon

" And now for introduction, let's go Luffy."

.

.

.

Anna enters the real dimension of marineford and freezes time then gets every one's attention.

"Listen mortals for something not to happen I, the fate of the future, will intervene."

Anna smiled as she grabs the future Luffy by his shirt and throws him at his younger version everyone looks at him in wonder, not sure what she has done, at first they think she has killed Luffy only seeing a blinding light. When the light fades Luffy is wearing his new world clothes and is more powerful.

"I brought the straw hat crew from after their two year training to the past to ensure justice" With that said Anna disappears with a drunken Rosa on her trail.

"What took you do long, Ya-you got lost diny didn'ya?" - Rosa

Anna turns to her sister, "Have you been drinking and to the think you were there getting drunk on violence."

"Emotions of fury makes great wine" - Rosa

Anna smells a barrel and coughs, "What the hell, that stuff could be poison if it got stronger"

"I-yit it awesome" Anna knocks her sister out and teleports them back to their home.

Ella gives her a great talking to.

Ace looks at his brother, his kid, goofy, and clumsy brother is different.

"Luffy-" Ace begins

Luffy looks at Ace and smiles not his normal goofy smile but one of happiness after sadness. He grabs his brother in a tight hug "ACE!" he exclaimed.

* * *

_** Okay i went back oer this like i am doing to my other stories so i'm oig to try and continue so please review**_


	2. Chapter 2: a journey of time

Okay here is another chapter I wont be able to write these as quickly as like because college is my priority even if I love this site

P.S:

I am an anime fan and reader not a grammer expert so im sorry for the bad grammer.

Please Review and Disclaimer

* * *

**Previously:**

Ace looks at his brother, his kid, goofy, and clumsy brother is different.

"Luffy-" Ace begins

Luffy looks at Ace and smiles not his normal goofy smile but one of happiness after sadness. He grabs his brother in a tight hug "ACE!" he exclaimed.

-=0=-0=-0==-0-0-=

(Okay I don't want to explain it so im gonna skip to the important parts)

After every one freezes and Sakazuki tries to attack Luffy, Luffy looks Sakazuki in the eye with a smirk as he walks to stand by his brother's side and yells out to Ivankov,

"Ivan-chan, Tell my father, that the straw hat pirates will to join his revolution!"

Sakazuki scowls and tries to hit to Luffy but Luffy gears it up by rolling his ankle and hardening his hand to catch the magma fist with no hassle. Sakazuki and everyone around them have their eyes popping out.

"I won't let Ace die again," Luffy uses Haki to attack his from all angles with pressure, knocking out everyone but commanders, warlords, and vice admirals.

Sakazuki was hurt and on the ground but still had the will to fight.

"I'm not weak and tired from all that fighting" Luffy said to Jimbei and the others, "Because I'm from the future where I had time to train and time to regain my energy. And I've trained hard so that I could always protect those who are dear to me, I won't let anyone die before dying myself" Luffy proclaimed as he went head first into a battle with sakazuki.

He hardened his entire body and none of Sakazuki's blows really hurt him, he and Sakazuki were evenly matched because hardly any of Luffy's blows would hurt the Vice admiral. In his mind he knew that everyone should leave this battlefield and live to fight another day, but in his heart he wanted vengeance for Ace's death even if it didn't happen yet, it could and he wanted that possibility to be impossible. Luffy hated the man for what he did to his brother and he wouldn't stop fighting till someone took him away, someone who could force him away.

"Luffy"

Luffy looked and saw his brother surrounded by pirates and white beard staring at him, they needed to escape.

"Go!" Luffy screamed to his brother, "I'll catch up as soon as possible"

Ace was reluctant to leave but what he saw in his brother's eyes almost made him, Almost

Ace yelled at his brother "Baka, I'm not leaving you"

"Go Ace just leave on the ships, I will catch up. I'm not going let you die like you did last time!" Luffy blurted a scene from what he saw happened two years ago and continued his fight with Sakazuki as Marco dragged a reluctant Ace on board. Luffy would prevent Ace's death, no matter what.

Luffy and White beard continued fighting those who attempted to stop them. Mainly Sukazuki. When White beard and Luffy finally gained the upper hand and sent Sukazuki flying. White beard and Luffy tried to leave but Blackbeard comes upon the stage after Luffy and the old man have lost a large amount of energy the old man almost he could have an easy.

(blackbeard shows up and opens his black hole)

Blackbeard started rambling on about his obsession with whitebeard and then looked at Luffy.

"And You, Monkey D. Luffy, have gotten in my way to many times already. You should just go ahead and die."

White beard looks at Luffy and says "let me handle my son" and begins to defeat blackbeard and blackbeard begins to have trouble after only one simple attack. Then blackbeards followers try to attack white beard when he is immobilized Luffy deflects all of their attacks and yells out.

"Ace cares for the ol' man. I won't let you hurt him!"

The fighting stops temporarily as blackbeard finds that fighting the two is too difficult for him but his crew stay alert for any attacks as white beard yells to the world that One piece is real and fades from consciousness (still alive but asleep in my story) The blackbeard pirates are about to attack Luffy as he is alone but then Magma man attacks Luffy again and kuzan begins to freeze the sea to prevent the fire fist from getting away. Luffy gets enraged that he is alone and surrounded by nothing but formidable opponents he crushes Magma man with his Haki again and throws steel punches to Kuzan as bullets from the black beard pirates spring off of him. He returns to his steel mode by hardening his body with haki and takes out the black beard pirates by kicking them with his gomu gomu no whip. Luffy is starting to have a hard time keeping every enemy at bay when the crew he sent to get away is stuck in ice. If only he could melt the ice then everything could be alright.

An idea popped in his head and he runs after Kuzan with sakazuki hot on his train and as he reaches half way to the ship magma is thrown at him. He easily dodges them and smirks as the ships are set free. He then slides under sakazuki in a fast manner and returns to white beards side to keep him safe until he can set free. All attacks are on him and his energy level in wearing low after spending so much energy in so little time against his powerful opponents. What Luffy needs right now is an escape route but he can't leave with this many powerful enemies on his trail. That could lead to the loss of Ace once more. He wouldn't lose his brother. Not again and not so soon. Just as Kuzan was about to attack the ship once more, Crocodile decided to show up and fight him.

Luffy looked at Crocodile and knew he would help him free his brother because he didn't want the government to win. That worked for him left him with lighter load to lift. Luffy turned back to black beard and his crew as they started run away but were unable to because white beard has regained consciousness and was preventing them from getting away of causing more harm to his family. A family that was betrayed by the very person attacking it.

"Stop!" Coby yelled trying to save as many lives as he could.

Too much death was happening here. They lost and the way they were trying to retaliate was only killing everyone. Coby now stood at the center of attention and was about to be brought down by kizaru for standing in his way to get the fire fist. They couldn't let him get away, they had to show that the government was in charge not some scallywag pirates.

Shanks' presence became known as he saved the young marine by deflecting the light with his blade and opened an exit for Luffy and whitebeard. Before Luffy could talk to his number one inspiration Shanks began talking.

"Luffy, get out of here- the war is over and you have fought enough," with a grin he ended his statement. "You have done well… … … Anchor!"

Luffy ignored the last part and smiled at Shanks before grabbing White beard with his left hand shooting his right one out to the ship that held Ace in it. 'Finally it's over' Luffy thought as he shot him and whitebeard onto the ship. Luffy managed to not break the ship but sent white beard flying into a group of people, including Marco and Ace.

Luffy laughed and fell backwards as Marco started yelling at him, White beard staring at the disappearing bay, and Ace just laughing about the whole thing.

He did it, he finally did it. Luffy smiled, he finally rescued his brother safely and not only did he protect his brother's life he also managed to rescue white beard, who needed major medical assistance.

* * *

Okay I really worked hard on this one and I decided that the three goddesses may be appearing again for romance , im not normally a shoujen writer, I suck at fight scenes.

P.S. Review please


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Hi Nami ?

Sorry it took so long i had 4 week grades due in my fine art classes and there's a lot of hard words there that have long meanings, like in any other subjects. well anyway here is what i have come up with, personally i'm a fan of red haired shanks so he may show up quite a few times and i recently decided to make this a namiX luffy story so i'm bringing in quite a few things this chapter and i hope you like.

oh and thanks to my reviewers for well reviewing :

hayba

S.R.457

* * *

His Fate

Chapter Three: Oh Hey Nami!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy was sitting with his brother at the edge of the boat watching the bay disappear as they got away. Lufffy had a goofy smirk on his face and ace had a small smile. Every thing was nice and calm.

"Oi, Luffy?" Ace asked

"eh?: Luffy responded to his brother and turned to look at him.

'You seemed to have changed a lot, gotten stronger too- maybe even stronger than me now"

"i had too, i made a decision after you died, i decided to not let any one precious to me die again- not if i can stop it. i decided to be strong enough to stop all my enemies and to protect my nakama."

Ace looked over at his brother as he mentioned his death once again and wondered out loud "What happened?'

"You died in a past and some fate lady came and decided to change the course of the past and create a new future, some mystery stuff hapened and i was able to come back and save you."

"Fate Lady?"

"Yeah she said she was a fate of time or something wierd like that and told me i should come back, my crew are back here too. we're all scattered so I have to go find them and go and get our ship.

" So Luffy, When did you lean control of Haki?" (not ace or any white beard pirate ask)

"Rayleigh taught me after your death"

.

.

.

"Luffy i didn't ask that question"

.

.

.

.

.

both Luffy and Ace turned to see shanks standing on the edge of the boat with his knees bent listening in on their conversation .

"oi!" Marco gets on the defense and Ace just looks a little shocked White beard narrows his eyes and Luffy, Well luffy...

"OI, Hey Shanks!"

"Hi Anchor!"

both are in high spirits and if you didn't know either one of them you would assume a father and son meeting after a long period of time because that is what is was like for both of them.

"Anchor!" a bunch of pirates ask out of shock including whitebeard.

"Oi, didn't i tell you whitebeard, this is Luffy he was our Anchor- when he was little he was always asking to come with us and join our crew but he could never be a pirate" the last part was jab at Luffy and luffy took the defensive.

"Hey, i am a pirate now"

"yep and i'm surprised and proud of my little anchor."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"sugoi!"

"Ha ha ha"

* * *

- time skip-

* * *

Luffy was waving goodbye after him and the red-haired pirates had catched up with every one he remembered and got to know those that were new he spent some time on their ship but returned to the whitebeard ship so he could spend some more time with his brother. he still couldnt believe that ace was with him once again.

Luffy walked back over to his brother and they started chatting about the pas and luffy was getting all the facts wrong when a loud splash was heard.

"You need better landing skills Anna, if it wasn't for the fact were gods we would be drowning!"

"no we wouldn't rosa, me and you both know how to swim."

"That's not what i meant!"

"Well its what you said!"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Stubborn how?"

"well-"

"Hi Luffy!" Anna interrupted by floating up to the boat with her annoyed sister following her.

"Oi? ah Future Fate Lady!" Luffy said with a smile after having a confused look on his fate

"Actually i pefer Anna, but Yep" Anna replied with an equally large smile.

"What are you doing here, Miss Fate?" Ace intervened with a serious look on his fate.

Anna pouted at him "How rude and after, i saved you by disrupting time."

"Maybe you should answer the question, Anna" Rosa said as she floated up next to her sister.

everyone took the defensive as another random person popped out of now where

"Who are you?" Luffy asked bluntly looking only looked at the destined man and smiled at his personality.

"I'm Rosa the second muse of time and fate of the past."

"Future and Past, wheres the present?" asked Whitebeard who seemed slightly intimidating .

"She's freaking out in castle of time" Rose said bluntly

"why is she freaking out?' asked Luffy out of curiosity.

"cause she is the only fate of time who is not being punished by the gods and she hates being alone"

"Punish?" All the pirates asked

"Yep we have to stay in the mortal realm and live a human life and die, when we die we go back to our original stature." Rosa explained with a dull voice

'but they let us keep a percentage of out power so it's okay" Anna added to Rosa's statement

"Eh?' a bunch of people yelled

"Yep now were mortal so i guess were witches now"

"Why did you come here then" Ace asked looking serious once more.

"If were going to be in so much trouble why not add to it" Rosa added with a smirk

Luffy looked at them with a serious face and was about to ask what they meant exactly when someone fell from the sky and landed on Luffy.

"Intervene like opening holes in the floor of sky islands to make things more interesting." Anna answered Luffy's unspoken quetion with a smile.

"Oi, hi Nami!" Luffy said as he lifted Nami off him a lil bit and she sat in his lap as he sat up.

"Luffy!"


	4. Chapter 4: Billi!

Okay heres another update and i know im slow for such little reading but im not a writer im a student for creative arts . well anyway its hard for me to get inspired and i m the kind of person who gets straight to the point so here you go.

Hope you like.

* * *

chapter 3 :

"Oh hi Nami" Luffy says to the red head who was straddling him.

Nami tilted her head then looked at Luffy and smile,

"Hi Captain, wasn't expecting to see you so early"

"Me either"

"Where are we?"

"Your on my ship" Whitebeard says to the two who still haven't separated from a compromising position and begins to wonder about the relationship but shakes his head. its not his bushiness or his family but it is his son's family. Nami looks at the old and giant guy then looks to the side and sees Ace. She jumps off her captain and goes to hug Ace.

"Aaaaaaace" She screams as she crushes his head into her boobs and makes him blush for putting him in an awkward situation as his crew mates gawnk at the girls oblivious actions she has shown with every move she has shown so far.( similar to what she did to usopp)

"Nami" Ace gasp as his face turns into a freckled tomato from her inappropriate behavior but she seems to happy to let go right now, so he had to go for the second option.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Luffy... Get... Your... Navigator... Please" Ace barely managed to get out passed his embarrassment.

Luffy laughed at Ace as he turned as red as he did when Makino would compliment Luffy wasn't the only one who laughed; white beard, Jimbei, and most of the surrounding pirates were either laughing or grinning at the embaressed Fire Fist.

Nami finally let go as she saw the familiar fate approach the group and head towards Luffy.

"Oi, hey future Lady!" Luffy greeted the fate when she stepped beside him. Nami went and stood beside her captain and wondered what was going on.

"I decided to give memories to a selected few. including the fishman who has helped you so." Anna stated bluntly as she waved at Jimbei without looking at him. Purple dust gathered and shimmered around Jimbei.

Jimbei's eyes widened and he moved his hand over his chest shocked at what was no longer in existence. he knew what happened and knew only the strawhats were affected. he moved his hand back to the side and tried to hide his happiness that luffy will no longer have to suffer the loss of Ace. Luffy was now a valued friend and his nakama were his allies now and forever.

" Oh and Luffy" Rose butted in and Luffy looked up at her. she smiled and waved her hand in a dramatic fashion.

"I think he will come in handy" There laid an electric peacock named Billi ( from One piece Strong World)

"Billi!" Luffy exclaimed as he and the bird hug it was touching scene until Luffy was lit up and everybody but Nami flinced back. She knew he wouldn't be effected by the shock.

* * *

Billi was sleeping at Luffy's feet as nami sat in his lap when a loud splashing noise was heard and an old man climbed abord.

"I also gave him his memories" Anna blurted out from behind the wall.

Rayleigh went up to Luffy and sat down by the electro bird named billi.

"So miss Fate, does that mean the Sunny is no longer coated?" Rayleigh asked out of the blue.

"Is That why you came here?" Rose asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Nope, i came to see my pupil."

"Who is your pupil old man"Ace asked as he sat down on hte bench by his brother- away from the electric bird, he wasn't risking it again. being shocked hurt.

"Luffy" He said bluntly

"Oh Hi rayleigh" White beard finally noticed his old friend or enemy- it was a really confusing relationship between pirates.

'Hi Edward" rayleigh replied lightly

"Thought you died with your captain"

"Nope and i realized that the world is too interesting to die just yet." Rayleigh replied while looking at his pupil who was now a strong captain.

Whitebeard followed Rayleigh's eyes and wondered about the boy who knew next to nothing about.

"Who was your captain' questioned Ace.

'Roger" Ace's eyes widened and hardened at that.

"So Luffy..." rayleigh began

'eh?" Luffy looked at Rayleigh

.

.

.

.

.

"rayleigh, when did you get here"

"You Just Noticed" a ton of pirates who have listening exclaimed.

"Oh, only a lil while"

"I see"

_Jaw Drop and Anime falls in the back_

"So Luffy, going to new world"

"after i find my crew"

"ah"

.

.

.

.

.

"So Rayleigh... how did you get here?"

'I swam here after a seaking ate my boat. thats what i get for using a dingy. Grahahaha" (im not sure about rayleigh's laugh)

"I see"

everyone was staring te them with their jaws wide open.

.

.

.

.

.

'Whats with the bird?" Asked Marco as he touched it and got fried in the process.

"Thats Billi" Luffy answered after Marco fell unconscious.

Billi looked up sleepily and looked around before falling asleep once again.

Nami woke up and looked at the crisp Marco "What happened?' she asked

"Got shocked by a bird" Ace answered

"Billi still has no control of his electricity?" Nami asked outloud to no one in particular.

"Ah" Luffy answered anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: MY HAT

okay im going to try to continue because yinyang21 really lifted my spirits

but it'll be short chapters this the shortest because i rushed to replace chapter five

* * *

.

.

.

(Rosa and Ace are in a kitchen)

"Oi" Ace drew in Rosa's attention to ask her a question.

"Why are you being punished if it was the other fate who helped my brother/ Ace asked her as she looked at him. She put down her bronze flask to look him dead in the eye.

"'m not good with authority"

Ace gave her a questioning look as she gave a light chuckle.

"You see, imortality is no fun unless you have some entertainment and my entertainment is my lil sister. she completly insane. so when i was following her the twins of judgement- Yin and Yang- thought i was involved but it was proven i wasn't."

"How are you being punished if you were found innocent?" Ace asked with a incredulous look on his face as he looked at her over his glass of rum.

"Oh, i left that out did I?" he nodded at her.

"Well, you see- i didn't want my lil sis to have all the fun. so i pranked the three main gods (Posidean, Zeuz, and hades) made fun of the god of love (aphrodite) and teased Athena about her hat(god of wisdom).?"

"Her hat?"

"Yes, hats are very important? especially those that were gifted to you." Acre thought about his brother briefly as he looked at rosa. Which was a mistake because she stole his hat and went running upstairs to the deck wearing his hat.

"Hey, give me that" He yelled after her as he gave chase.

She just laughed at him and started climbing the sails and evading his every attack which included throwing random objects (He couldn't set the sail on fire again, that means a stern lecture from pops and glaring from Marco- Marco can be scary).

"you want it?!" she teased him from a distance as the crew and his brother stared at him " then come and get it" she yelled as she jumped at him, rolled between his leg and tried to use Luffy as a shield.

Nami snatched the hat from her and glared. Anna snatched back and gave it Rosa since it was so entertaining. Ace then finally got his hat and stuffed it on his head. Rosa tried to get it back but was almost set on fire. She tempted Luffy's hat but the straw hats' glare was more then she could take(Nami and Luff)

* * *

.

.

.

Ella was glaring at three portals showing the past present and future.

"why is this so boring, why am i all alone?" she asked herself out loud

"I shall keep you company then milady" an annoying demigod asked.

She glared at him and glrabbed one of Rosa's special cooking pans and started beating him out of the castel.

"I'm sorr-"

she stopped him with a strong blow to the jaw

"No, your not, but your going to be" She yelled at the intruder as he fell out of window and fell 38 stories to the ground. There was loud splatting sounds three minutes latter.

"Did he have to loose so quickly, beating him was more entertaining then watching stupid time pass by."

As she sat down on Rosa's favorite chair she felt something square and 3d.

She looked down at book that rosa was currently writting.

"Ways to loose your immortality by pissing off the higher us... ... ... ... interesting"Ella smiled and started reading. it didn't take but the first sentance for her to start laughing.

Rosa was such a good trouble maker she could probably beat Puck the god of mischief.


	6. Chapter 6: Rosa x Ace

**chapter six im back though i have another story i'm trying out as well**

**please review**

** love Black medusia **

* * *

Ella was on her bed crying her little heart out.

"why, why, why is it that every time i try to get out by provoking the gods i do them favors instead?" she mumbled into the drenched blue pillow

"the book made it seem so easy but every one of them made me shine instead. Ah! i wanna be outcast-ed too" she continued to cry.

outside on the tower of time gods were dancing and celebrating for being gifted with such a wonderful fate. the present was a grand option if one was to choose a preferred time.

Ella woke up as the same servant boy came into her room with shaky knees

"Madame Lady fate Sam apologize f f ffo fo fo for intruding but the great lord z Zeus..."

"hurry up you stuttering fool" Ella yelled out in frustration

"Ah here, it's a metal in honor of your kindness" he blurted out as fast as he could so she wouldn't hit him again.

Ella grabbed it and glared at him, he high tailed it outta there.

Ella looked at it before throwing against the wall and shattering a mirror.

she fell backwards onto her bed

"Why can't i be more like Rosa or Anna even?" she asked herself aloud.

* * *

Rosa was decorating Ace's face with gravy, carrots and slabs of meat. when Luffy asked what she was doing to his niisan she said teaching him a lesson for falling asleep on her during a very interesting conversation.

"Ahh finished" Rosa exclaimed loudly before running away from the pirate she just turned into a rosy-cheeked gravy princess.

Rosa found a hiding spot behind Marco because he was smile laughing at his fellow white beard commander. The girl was a gifted artist.

"hmm" Ace asked as he woke up he looked around before he turned around and muttering that he must've fell asleep.

White beard full-out laughed at his son as he saw the work of the lil fate lady.

when gravy ran down his nose Ace's eyes looked at his nose and everyone laughed as Rosa cried out,

"No, my masterpiece is ruined"

At that Ace's eye's narrowed and he turned and looked at his reflection in a half emptied saki bottle. His face became a tomato as his eyes popped out he stood up started out after Rosa before he grabbed a napkin and whipped his face and started chasing Rosa. She squealed out and abandoned her hiding spot before she ran away from him.

"You will not catch me" Rosa declared to Ace as she started to climb a sail.

"Wanna bet" Ace shot back at he as he caught her foot and tried o pull her down to him. She slipped off her boot and he fell with the brown thing as she climbed higher until she sat on a wooden post laying laterally. she took off her other boot and threw it at him so her feet would be even.

"I will stay free" She yelled at him

laughed as he watch the fate and his brother play a game of tag.

"Oi stop throwing boots at me, Ace commented as she summoned one more boot from her powers to throw at him when he started climbing the sails.

"Make me" Rosa commented as she climbed the sail higher until she was at the top of the sail.

Ace climbed up after her, this time avoiding the third boot thrown at his head.

"Ha" he yelled out to her seeing that she didn't get him this time.

"Count yourself lucky i normally have good" She countered because the word ha made her flush for some unknown reason.

"Oh really" Ace jabbed at her.

"Yes really "Rosa commented as she jumped down onto Ac and they both started fall.

"that wasn't how it went in my head" Rosa yelled aloud to herself. Ace caught her by the hips as they were air born and landed on his feet holding Rosa bridal style.

Rosa flushed as red as a rose.

"Put me down she screamed at him" in utter embarrassment

he laughed and started spinning with her in his arms to make her dizzy and pay for humiliating him.

"Dizzy" she mumbled when he finally stopped.

he laughed before falling on his but with her in his arms. his lan backfired on him.

"what were you thinking" he asked her when he calmed down

"Nothing" she mumbled bitting her cheek and looking away

Fates didn't have the ability to goddesses did though, to bad she wasn't a goddess.

* * *

.

.

.

later that day.

.

.

.

Anna sipped a glass a tea

* * *

**yeah i know short but im trying to continue it and im not sure**


End file.
